In recent years, the ability to control crop input applications on a site-specific basis (known as “precision farming”) has increased interest in varying input types throughout a field. In particular, advances in seed genetics and agronomic research have increased the need for solutions enabling the variation of seed types in the field during a planting operation. Some proposed solutions involve shifting between input types fed to the metering units, which may result in blending of input types at the metering units and thus blended input regions in the field.